"The Words of Freedom" (House Item)
}} Notes *This book cannot be read as most book quest house items can; once placed in the house all you can do is right-click it and scroll through the pages as you did with the quest starter. Book Text This book is titles "The Words of Freedom." It is a collection of messages and thoughts that seem as if they were intended to be read by a Drakota. Oh my brothers and sisters, listen unto me. I am Jhaegoris, and I am no more than one of you. I too have the blood of the Great One that courses through me, just as you do. I too feel the air beneath my wings and know it is the gift of the Great One. I too feel the call of the Harness just as you do. But I know the harness is a shackle. It is a chain. And I tell you, oh my brothers, that it does not need to be this way. Look to the Masters, and you know them to be the ones that are our parents. Do they not feed us? Do they not provide us a shelter? Do they not give us out reason for living? Yes. They do, for they are our Masters. Fell the call of the Harness and you will feel the call of the Masters. But it does not need to be this way. Look inside your thoughts and you will know what the Harness and the Masters are one and the same. Now take away the Harness then think of the Masters. Now what are they? They are not Masters without the Harness. Now remove the Masters but keep the Harness. Who now holds the Harness? We do. We can hold the Harness as much as the Masters can. Think back to what your brood mother has told you of what you are. You are one of many, and as many we are strong. Your brood mother has told you we serve the Harness that is what guides your thoughts. And through the Harness is why the Masters are so great. Your brood mother has been told of the Great One and how she gave us and the Masters the world as our own. Look inside your thoughts and think of what your brood mother has told you about the Harness. Now take that away. If you did not know about the Harness, how could you have known to follow its call? Think of your brood mother, and think of her not telling you that the Great One gave the world to the Masters too. Would that not mean that only we owned the world? It is not this way, but it can be this way. Is there a time when you have felt the hunger within your guts and thanked the Masters for the food they have given? Is there a time when you have felt the air beneath your wings and thanked the Masters for granting this to you? Is there a time when you have followed the instructions of the Masters and felt pleased that you could perform your duties for them? Look inside your thoughts and think of what it would be like if you were to feed yourself. To choose from the walking beasts and devour them as you pleased. Think of what it would be like if you could fly through the air whenever you chose! Think about deciding for yourself what it was that you wished to do. Not to do something for the masters. This can be. It is not just a dream. When you gaze upon the mighty lairs the Masters have built for themselves, is this not what the Harness tells you is right? When you gaze upon the kennels and the pens given to us to sleep within, does not the Harness tell you this is right? When you think that the Masters are few and that we are many, do you fell the Harness tell you this is right? Look inside your thoughts and hold this word in you head - Why? When you think of the Masters having greater kingdoms, think of the word "why." When you think of our meager pens and kennels, think of the word "why." When you think that we are many, yet the Masters, who are few, rule over us - think of the word "why." Now take all those thoughts, oh my brothers and sisters, and think of the Harness. The call is not so strong, is it? Because this is what freedom is. This is but a taster. Think on this, for the time to overthrow the Dragons is close. And when our Masters have been devoured, then we Drakota shall take our rightful place as the Masters. And they will cease to be.